blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cinnamonswirll
Dude hi Say what you want Random Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cinnamonpaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! XSilverwindx (talk) 18:02, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Haii :) Hi Cinny! :D. What's up? I'm finishing up my drawing of Brightshadow, I can't wait to put it up!GuybrushismyAngel (talk) 22:06, June 23, 2013 (UTC) yes? Dawnmist (talk) 17:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC) It's an infobox :P Dawnmist (talk) 18:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) It's the only way it lets me talk using the talk page :P All I'm doing it leaving a message :P ^Das was me for got to sign :PXFrostfangX (talk) 17:09, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Cinny, if your still on, go onto the chat! Echoleaf44 (talk) 11:25, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Cinny! Please check out my blog post about drawing other cats.... BYE! Dawnblaze07 (talk) 13:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking about returning not this weekend but the one after, I have a show this weekend and next weekend so it would be after that.. You can if you want to :P Echoleaf44 (talk) 23:41, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I missed the chat bleh I'll be back on tomorrow Wolfieheart (talk) 02:37, August 3, 2013 (UTC)Wolfpaw WE KEEP MISSING EACH OTHER��THERE NEEDS TO BE A BETTER WAY TO DO THIS! --Wolfieheart (talk) 13:16, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Wolfpaw Apparently I've created "too many accounts on this device" for both my ipad and iPhone. I only thought I made it but it hadn't fully loaded. I really want to make an IG so we can talk but there aren't any deivces which I haven't made an account on. I used to make accounts all the time, bleh Wolfieheart (talk) 15:02, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Wolfpaw I have a fan account but I'm really fangirlish on there and it was my personal account for a long time since my personal was broken and I finally got it fixed :P. I'm going to try to make a new IG for warriors I know somebody who can make new accounts all the time because she has a hack or something Wolfieheart (talk) 15:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Wolfpaw I know, I'm not isolated from the internet xD Dawnmist (talk) 13:48, August 27, 2013 (UTC) SIGN YOUR POSTS SO I CAN REPLY :P T'was good, but I'm glad to be back. I miss the coypu though. Important * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Cinny, I need you to leave me alone. This has gone too far. ~Les Mis, Leopardstar, Life~ (talk) 18:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Replies They carry all sorts of parasites, so probably not Dawnmist (talk) 14:53, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ Make it stop. Dawnmist (talk) 16:33, August 27, 2013 (UTC) A little... Could you apologise to Swift, please? Dawnmist (talk) 19:23, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Cinny I got an instagram, follow me, Nightydancer23 Silverstars2015 (talk) 16:48, September 2, 2013 (UTC) alrighty, if you're cool with that. i posted that before you asked for non personal. honestly, since i have a facebook, im not too protective of how much of my image is on the internet, well within reason. it's all cool :p you'll need to help me figure it out though ^^ Silverstars2015 (talk) 02:16, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Dawnfrost gave me the account, I don't know where she got the name ;) Emily Waffles27 (talk) 00:21, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Not really Dawnmist (talk) 18:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Nope ^_^ He seems a bit arrogant and vain to me. *cough* I'm not forever alone, actually. Haha no, I have my computer and a ton of books. Dawnmist (talk) 20:30, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Random British girl. MAKE HER AT LEAST LOOK LIKE ME. And obviously it needs to be a whole stack of books. Or Jane Eyre, or Lis Sladen's autobiography. Do you have Tumblr? Mine is them-geckos.tumblr.com :P Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 05:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC)